Solider Genesis the Senshi of Opposition
by TykkiMikk
Summary: Deep in the reaches of space within the asteroid feild the border line between the inner and outer planets. On one of the few largest asteroids lies a prison for some of the most dangerous, strongest, and most powerful criminals and outcasts alike and in this prison holds an outcast whom is more dangerous than Galaxia who was a woman of great and fearsome power. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1 The release

I have NO claim over Sailor Moon only my OC Solider Genesis Sailor Moon belongs to whoever it does.

Now for those of those that read my work fair warning I'm no English major so my work will not always be 100% for that I apologize so if you see any mistakes I should correct please let me know when and where however you can and I will fix it I like to get whatever fanfics I publish to be as close tI perfection as possible.

Now for this stories full summary:

Deep in the reaches of space within the asteroid feild the border line between the inner and outer planets. On one of the few largest asteroids lies a prison for some of the most dangerous, strongest, and most powerful criminals and outcasts alike and in this prison holds an outcast whom is more dangerous than Galaxia herself who was a woman of great and fearsome power, this outcast had power that made him as dangerous and fearsome as she. It could be brought up to debate on which could triumph over whom or yet agreed upon how much catastrophe these two beings could have brought together if they came to an alliance but, this is not about Galaxia or their feared partnership/opposition just the outcast himself.

By the till further notice this whole thing is being done on my iPhone so please forgive me for any spelling errors I may have Thank you.

Words used 250

-Line Break-

Chapter 1 Freedom

Antagonist POV Asteroid Prison

I am pounding on my cell walls forcing them to collapse under my power as I come closer and closer to freedom after one-thousand years I finally have the power to break out. Even after Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto the very woman who I call "Mother" both sealed me away believing I would never see the light of day again. I must say that yes they did indeed succeed in sealing me away I was still able to see events unfold after my imprisonment such as the fall of all the planetary kingdoms even the moons except Earths up to the defeat of Sailor Galaxia. I could have escaped 500 years ago but then I would not have been anywhere near ready to take on my adoptive mother Pluto the goddess of the Underworld and Darkness and guardian of the Time and Space Door. Anyways it seems that my wait was far off if that "Big Freeze" which will give birth to Crystal Tokyo means anything, if that Kingdom rises with Tuxedo Mask "aka King Endymion" and his future wife Sailor Moon aka "Neo-Queen Serenity I can kiss my bloody and spiteful revenge against the late Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto goodbye. Now due to my monologuing like a fool I haven't had a chance to notice that not only am I out out of my cell and am smelling a small fragrance of freedom my hands or more precisely my knuckles are a bit bloody and is difficult to move my fingers. So with a bit force of will I forced my hands to unclench and force my fingers back into movement and spare some power to heal my injuries.

"Now where do I go from here?" I ask myself outloud since I have no mental map of this accursed oversized pebble. "I suppose wonder around try to find the exit and if I am unable to find it I could always blow this prison to pieces and perform a Sailor Teleport to Planet Pluto for step one of... I think three to getting my revenge." I self-suggest and as I began to walk down the hall I hear pecliluar sounds, echoes of voices, two of them both females, and from the feel of their presence their Youma or what's left of them anyway.

"I heard a large commotion from down the hall should we check it out Grimlock or just leave?" Asks one of the Youma and from her snarling some of her words I believe she's a lupine of some sort, maybe even some sort of large feline like a puma.

"We'll see what that noise was about I swore I could have heard a voice from down there." replies the second youma and, if it was able to hear me this one must have some expanded ears to better hear with. Not bad

I hear their footsteps rushing to my location quite faintly proberly because this prison is devoid of all life aside the three of us. I think I'll be a gentleman and meet them halfway enemy, youma, or whatever it is impolite to not treat a woman with some form of respect, my "Mother" may have picked me up from the slum streets of Planet Nemesis but she sure as hell made sure I had manners and that I minded said manners unless I wanted to visit the Stone Age like Sailor Uranus does when she brings up Pluto's age. Anyways, I turn around and head to the opposite direction I was going so these youma can meet their executioner... and their interrogator.

After many turns and staircases later, which by the way was only two left turns and a right and two flights of stairs but, hey I was stuck in a cell for a thousand years I should have a right to complain a bit. I finally up with my opposition and as I thought two animalistic Youma; a fox youma and a wolf youma, interesting pair and of course their scantily dressed why am I not surprised?

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Asks the wolf youma whom has a good amount of cleavage showing from her top and a great amount of leg from her short shorts.

"We demand an answer you scum tell us now or suffer!" Orders the fox, showing only a good hint of cleavage but but the shorts I would question if they could be worn in public with it covering barely half her thighs. One things for sure their outfits leave nothing to the imagination.

After a moment or two of sizing them up and deeming them not worth the skirmish and only execution after questioning I reply to them as any gentleman would to a woman no matter their dress or attitude. Like a total ass, I maybe a gentleman but I never once said I was perfect.

"I am the handsome solider in uniform the Senshi of Opposition Solider Genesis! Fear my power and beg for your lives." I announce with only crossing my arms and adjusting my weight onto my right leg. Unlike the Sailor Scouts I don't go about doing those ridiculous poses that even my "Mother" does they look embarrassing, even their skirts don't help them any. "As for why I am here it should be obvious I was imprisoned here until now since I am now breaking out of my confinement." I say in my most dark confident tone or as my "Mother" likes to call it my Opposing tone.

"Humph, it makes no difference who you are your still going to die here against us." Grimlock the fox youma replies darkly to my introduction with some dark chuckles to go with her little threat. I suppose they have some bloodlust to satisfy that has went unquenched for quite some time.

"Now DIE!" Exclaims the wolf youma charging at me fangs and claws bared ready to tear my flesh from my bones. That is if I wasn't a Solider Sailor myself.

"You first." I reply as I hold my right arm back behind me and summon my talisman my duel-ended scythe. A scythe with a shaft of seven feet in length and an inch and quarter in diameter with a pair of curved scythe blades three feet in length, the scythe has a black shaft with the blades being a shade of maroon giving my scythe quite the freighting appearance. (A/N if one would stand the weapon straight up with blades facing the side the top blade would be facing left or right pointing downward with the bottom blade being on the opposite side pointing upward.)

"That weapon of yours is much too long and cumbersome to use in these small halls your dead meat! Hahaha." The fox shouts in overconfident laughter at my supposed foolishness in pulling out my weapon.

"Normally you would be right about that." I reply as I put my scythe behind me horizontally and with my left hand on the left half of my scythe twist the two halfs in opposite directions. "But unfortunately your not." I continue as I pull my now smaller scythes apart showing an average but thick chain trailing from the two ends of my scythes still connecting them together. "As you can now see my weapon can be adjusted as so for use in circumstances such as this." I finish up in a lecturing tone and cut upward with my left scythe slashing upward from the wolf Youmas groin and through her head causing her two halfs to split on either side of me before turning to ash. "And now as you can also saw your friend became half the woman she was and got my point nicely." I end quite cheeky with some purposed puns to go with it.

"You bastard how dare you?" Grimlock shouts in anger from seeing her companions death like she was some common animal and tries to prepare to attack me for vengeance, key word; tries. I rush forward just as she raises her claws up to charge and with two quick slashes from my right scythe i am now standing Behind her with a foot distance apart with my back to her.

"Hmm. You seem to be disarmed don't you think? Perhaps you would like a hand. I comment as I turn half way to her while putting away my duel scythe with a small twisted smirk in my face from both her dismemberment and my punny puns. She turns to me looking like I wasn't making sense till her arms fall off her shoulders a second later with her blood painting the floor a lovely shade of black.

"Ah! When did-" Was as far as she got into her little tirade before I grabbed her by the throat hoisted her into the air and roughly shoved her against the wall with a commanding "Be silent."

"I have had my fun now I am going to get the information I desire from you on where all the planets are located at this very moment and then your going to die." I tell her in a dark promising tone and with my free hand placed it on Grimlocks head and seeing the pure fear in her eyes call out my well promised spell to get my information. "Dark Memory!" I exclaim and following the name of my spell comes the positions on where all the outer planets could be found, since apparently these two youma came from outside this solar system. Must be rogue youma or something. No matter no difference to me.

"Thank you for the information Miss Grimlock and now good bye. Genesis Force!" I tell her in my most humbling way I can manage before shouting out one of my most powerful and favorite attacks quickly blowing her her partners ashes and along with the entire prison straight into oblivion with me floating in space as if I have been here this entire time. "Sailor Teleport." I say out loud and head South east towards Planet Pluto and to my first target which will make my revenge much easier to pull off the Time-Space Door. "As I told you before Mother nothing shall forestall my return." I mutter darkly.

Date of updating: 10/06/2014 words used: 1,748


	2. Chapter 2 The upheavel

Chapter Two: The upheaval [Genesis POV]

I finally arrive on Planet Pluto only to check my surroundings, figure out the direction of the Space Time Door and said door's distance from my position and then do another "Sailor Teleport" to the opposite of the planet.

"Just my luck to end up as far away from that door as possible on this dwarf planet. Thank whatever deity that exists that Pluto isn't as large as Planet Jupiter Let alone the Sun or else I'll be too exhausted to perform the sealing ritual on my "Mother". I wouldn't have the time to regain my strength for the ritual then since now my schedule is tight enough as it is." I talk out loud to myself to pass time.

Minute and a half later I am in front of the cave where the Space-Time Door resides I begin my trek inside the deep and dark tunnel.

"Geez this cavern is as dark and depressing as my "Mothers" eyes have been before we adopted each other as Mother and Son and she gained some form of light in her garnet eyes. Just goes to show how lonely and depressing both her job and titles as The Guardian of Time and Space and Goddess of Darkness and The Underworld has made her." I muse to myself a loud with a frown on my features while putting some of my spiked pitch black and curly ruby-red highlighted hair back behind my left ear. 'I need to find a way to put my hair back into a ponytail some time.' I think to myself.

"Wait a minute." I say out loud stopping in my tracks. "Speaking of my hair made me realize my outfit probably isn't in its best shape is it?" I question myself, well only one way to find out. I hold out my left hand and summon a ball of Armageddon fire in the palm of my hand. Suddenly a black ball of fire in a crimson red hue outline now sits upon my hand. 'Now let there be light ' I think to myself as I concentrate on lowering the temperature and removing all dark components of my Armageddon fireball so it'll be a normal fireball with the twitches of my fingers.

"I am really out of practice something like this should have been done in an instant since it's not in motion." I scold myself out loud. After a minute and thirty-seconds on getting this fireball just right, 'About damn time!' and a bit of thoughtful scolding I now look at my outfits condition, or should I say whats left of my outfit.

"Well I look like some homeless bum on the streets of Planet Genesis. I am sure my face doesn't help matters any with how noticeably itchy it seems to be." I mumble in disappointment since i really liked my senshi uniform but now it's in rags. My boots have holes all over them where I can see my toes and legs and my pants have been rotted and chewed up to my knees showing the tops of my knee-high boots, my overcoat looks like it went through the shredder from the tails past my waist even the sleeves are in poor condition, finally my shirt is holey all over.

My face well after a wave of my arm to create an ice mirror on the cavern wall, not easy mind you it took me an entire minute to do I can say my face seen better my beard and mustache is as bushy as a bush and with a half turn to the side I can see my hair has grown till the length reached the back of my knees and is gunked in clumps of sludge of some sort in places and I believe I can see tangles here and there.

"Well I guess AFTER I seal up Pluto's foresight I will fix my appearance so I don't get mistaken for some high-powered bum because I look pitiful. I demand to myself since the more time i waste the greater my risk my goals will be revealed to Pluto and I will be stopped. i again begin walking except with a faster pace.

After minutes of walking I arrive at the location where the should be of course, all i see is a large blank space with a waterfall to the right of the area but, I know the truth. It's only an illusion and I am a master illusionist my victims and my "Mother" can both vouch for that Pluto especially since she saw my abilities when we met and my victims... well their dead,Thanks to my tricks. Wait, did I say waterfall? I can finally get a much-needed bath and straighten my hair after I'm finished here.

"The Space-Time Door maybe hidden in a fourth dimension but a fourth dimension requires a space portal to hide and be accessable like a pocket and there it is always open so it could close and re-open to its summoners location, a lot the scouts little pocket dimension trick when they summon their transformation wands and moons little moon stick, as of this moment right now the portal is open just hidden." I lecture out loud for amusement as I summon my Apocalypse Duel-Scythe. "That pocket dimension hiding that door should be right...about...HERE!" I shout at the end after walking to almost middle of the space this caverns space and then swinging my scythe for all it was worth and feeling my scythe cut the air and tearing it apart as if it was paper, a second later the illusion shatters like glass and lo and behold the Space Time Door stands three feet from me in its silver-colored radiance.

"Now i need to hurry and begin the sealing ritual before Pluto makes an attempt to stop me." I say in a hurried and begin the chant of the ritual.

"Icy waters of Mercury whom strengthens and hardens their knowledgable resolve." I start off while opening my own dimensions that release the sparkling waters. These portals I have kept fresh for the entire millenium and with the summoning comes my time in Mercury obtaining these waters. The frostbite AND sunburn i had to put up with not fun.

"Dust and ash's of Venus shows their love and beauty of life of all things." I now release steel dust and burned ashes of Venus lovers whom were buried their weapons of steel and were also loving and beautiful in their life before their passing. Like Mercury memories of Venus resurface with how i collected their rusted and crumbling weapons and their ashes when i visited the lover's grave.

Flames of Mars whom serves loyally with a passionate fire." I then open the portal that unleashes Mars' Sacred Flame, remembering when I visited Mars and snuck into their temple of fire where there I took a small part of the Sacred Fires flame and for the price i paid for the action was receiving a combination of first to third degree burns and while i escaped with my life without being noticed it was not without a lot of trouble in having to heal with a good amount of my power.

"Storm petals of Jupiter whom grows like a tree in life with bravery that matched the power of a lightning bolt and the force of a thunder-clap. I open up the pocket dimension to release the razor sharp lighting jagged edged emerald-green and pink-tinted edged petals which were rare to find and difficult to gather without too much pain and shock and without damaging the petals themselves. Memories of receiving the injuries, resisting the shocking pain of said injuries, and then tending to each cut from those accursed petals.

"Rings of Saturn whom silently follows the cycle of Apocalypse of Destruction and Creation and Death and Rebirth." Opening a portal that unleashed the gold dust that tore up my gloves and hands when i collected this gold dust.

"Winds of Uranus whom train to quickly cut down even the strongest of foes." Opening a portal that releases the strong cutting winds that has thrown me and cut me so many times that after I caught i was leaving with brushes overs bruises and having so many cuts my clothes looked even worse than the clothes I'm wearing now.

"Waters of Neptune whom flow with the patient elegance and strikes foes with elegant precision. I open the pocket dimension holding the oceanic waves of Neptune, and with those waves comes the memories of when i sealed up this very wave that nearly destroyed my ship and ended my life and i was able to have 85% of the wave sealed up with the last 15% of the wave really giving me and my ship a crushing and cold salty bath. 'thank the deities that i water proofed my ship, just a royal pity i forgot to put insurance on it before Queen Metalia destroyed it. The fucking bitch.' I think to myself.

"Black sand of Pluto whom acts in the darkest of times in space provided for them to give aid to both those alive and dead." I chant as I spread my arms and force the loose sand to gather around the rest of the Planet offerings as watch each offering orbit around the Time-Space Door as if it was the sun. 'Almost done home stretch.' I think to myself tiredly as i prepare for the final planet offering of this ritual.

Digging into my pocket i pull out five handful brown bags and lay them on my left arm from my palm to my elbow with my arm against my chest to balance each bag carefully as i use my right arm to open them as i chant the ritual part for this last planet I pour the contents of the bags out.

Moon dust of the Moon Kingdom whom connect us in love and justice for all that is good and pure." I chant as I see the moon dust working it's magic before closing my left eye and spreading my arms out at my sides once more and chant the final offering of the ritual as loud as i possibly could.

"I offer to you the sight of this eye as sacrificial payment!" I finish chanting and the ritual and with each offering came times of each present Senshi at their worst and their best no matter what or whom their opponent was and how they triumphed over their foes stronger than they were before from the lessons learned from their fellow senshi, from life, and most importantly their hope: Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and soon to be Neo-Queen Serenity if my revenge fails.

As the last of the memories finally fade to the back of my mind I watch as the seal start to come together in activation as the items of the inner and outer planets make two bodies that can't be described with the moon dust acting as the bond holding them together, the best I can say is that the bodies are some how neither male or female yet at the same time are male and female which leads me to the theory about love coming in many forms no matter how odd. The bodies are also connected together by them holding hands as if lovers which is my assumption but anyways, I couldn't help but notice that i still had my left eye. Which can only mean to me that this is going to be a painful endeavor.

"You offer the sight in your left eye to seal the sight of events the Gate of Space Time provides is that your desire?" The two entities question me at the same time in perfect harmony of voices being both male and female at the same time. I simply reply with a silent nod and a "Yes I do."

"Then shall the ritual be finished and ritual be finished and the seal be made." The entities say at the same time again, holding out their free hands towards me.

My theory about the endeavor being painful turns out to be the Solar Systems greatest understatement of this century. The entities proceeded to slowly, excuriciantly, and painfully y not only take the sight from my eye but proceeded to take the entire eye-ball from my eye socket, forcing me to scream the most loudest and painfullest scream i have ever done in my entire life.

After what felt like an eternity was only five minutes of suffering, two and a half for the torturous extraction of my eye and burning sealment of closing my empty eye socket with my eyelid, and another two and a half of dealing with the now rated star-screaming TEN pain as I use whatever power i can spare to dull the pain down little by little since the entities somehow refused to let me pass out either from passing out either that or my stubbornness subconsciously keeping me from passing out either way it doesn't change the fact I still suffered greatly.

Speaking of the entities.

With my left hand still clutched over the left eye part of my face I look with my only eye towards the Space-Time Door and see a beautiful and lovely sight.

The Gate of Space-Time was now part of a tree, I have created a Yggdrasil Tree of life. The bark of the tree was in the same shade of the moon kingdom, a beautiful Silvery-white the branches sprout in the form of a fan. The tree standing 9 ft tall and branches stretching to feet long with an equal part of different colored leaves in sections color coded according to their respective Planet. At least that's my guess the colors of the leaves is the same colors as the send his uniforms. Minus Princess SerenitY.

Starting from the left at the nine o' clock position to the right at three o' clock again with the even amount of colored leaves the colors are as follows and to planet. Blue for Mercury, orange for Venus, Red for Mars, Green for Jupiter, Purple fir Saturn, navy blue for Uranus, sea-green for Neptune, finally Black for Pluto.

I continue looking at the Yggdrasil and notice the two entities being a part of Yggdrasil gender still unknown to both but their build is defiantly muscling and feminine at the same time, following the lovers outer arms they have their hands embraced together with the tips of their fingers leading off like vines being summoned from their very fingertips. Following the vines I saw they lead to the Space-Time Door with gnarled vines keeping the door from swinging in either direction to make sure it never opens again. Perfect. Putting my gaze back onto the lovers this time I follow their inner arms and see their hands making the shape of a winged heart with some form of radiance, love maybe? But what catches my eye is what's in the middle of the pairs hand-made heart, an eye, or more precisely My eye!

My eye was also somehow staring right back at me.

"Why the hell is my eye part of the Senshi Yggdrasil and how is it staring back at me?! I shout in both shock and rage. Shock because of the creep show going on and rage, because of my eye being part of the tree in such a grotesque fashion. I am happy to have a part in MY work but, it doesn't mean I want a price of me to literally be part IN my work. Thankfully the entities have decided to grace me with a response and maybe an answer to my question and perhaps more.

"The answer to your questions are very simple young guardian of Opposition and Armageddon." The entities reply in a tone I swear was mightier than thou, and seriously "young guardian" I don't care how old someone is I will not be called young i'm bloody over a millenium years old.

Skipping my retort out of self-preservation I calmly and respectively just reply to them. "Oh?then what is your answers great entities?" I ask sarcastically. Okay maybe not so much in the respect department.

I felt the aura of the tree shift to that of both annoyance and amusement, my tone must have really annoyed one of the entities but they replied to me in their sweet loving tone that was beginning to annoy me. "We know of your quest for what your heart desires, from those you called comrades and your mother during the time of the silver millenium, you will not fail but instead succeed in gaining a sense of peace and purpose that you have strived to gain.

"So I will succeed in annihilating Princess Serenity and her sailor scouts? Great but, what does this have to do with you taking my eye and holding it up for display?"

"We have already answered your question Guardian you will gain a peace and purpose that you have strived to gain from this loss." The entities answered in atone of finality.

Knowing this song and dance from both "Mothers" and my book's I know asking about further information will be useless especially the part about them ignoring my annihilating Serenity and her guards part, and I couldn't help but feel I misinterpreted something. No matter it'll become clear to me in time. "Very well I will take my leave now and continue my quest." I say and as I turn to leave the entities stop me with one last thing to say. Fucking pricks.

"Before you leave young Senshi we have two things for you." They say in their annoying loving tone.

"Oh and what is that?" I ask dryly as I turn back around and what appeared out of thin air was what I belive to be the crystal change rod except in black and red with the crystal being obsidian and with the drawing of the scythe being red. It seems that even though I didn't turn into a female while in senshi form my senshi tools will always be girly 'How amusing.' I thought sarcastically.

"First in order for you to carry out your quest you will need more power than you have with that rod you will be on the same level of power as the Sailor Scouts minus Moon and Saturn for obvious reasons. You will now be known as "Eternal Solider Genesis." They announce in a tone I can't help but think was sounding proud. "We belive you already know the transformation phrase?" They ask rhetorically

"Thank you for the gift and yes I know the phrase." I answer with as much gratitude as I can muster since the Eternal Scouts will be very difficult to beat as "Solider Genesis" being "Eternal Solider Genesis" will even the playing field greatly. "By the way you said two things here's one-" I say holding up my transformation rod. "but whats the second?"I ask curiously. Next thing I know in my arms is a bundle of clothes,boots, bathing utensils, shaving tools, and a hairbrush. allowing those supplies was something very uncalled for no matter how true it was.

"Take a bath you smell like a rotting corpse from a sewage system." The entities responded in tones of what seemed like insistance and then the entities precsence's and voices just disappeared along with their ara but their bodies remained.

After picking my jaw up from the ground i made a attempt of getting the last word. "Well the both of you can burn and rot in the deepest depths of hell you bastardly bitches!" I shout back at them in anger despite knowing their gone. "Well I was going to take a bath when I was finished anyways so HA!" I shout to the heavens totry in vain to get the last laugh. Yea didn't work still felt the sting of truth.

so with stung pride I start walking to the waterfall to get myself cleaned up but, with one last final attempt this time to seem threatning I look over my right shoulder and use my darkest tone managable. "I better not catch you peeking or I'll blast the both of you into oblivion." With that done I start discarding clothes while using my powers of illusion to make myself seem invisible to give me a form of victory and privacy.

-Line Break-

~Front of Senshi Yggdrasil 3rd POV~

While Solider Genesis was bathing in front of the tree appeared two ghost like beings the woman having blood red hair, violet eyes, having a hour glass figure and a heart shaped face almost like a female genesis the male having black hair, crimson eyes, a muscular build, and a face with a scruffed up face of facial hair.

"It seems our baby boy even though has strayed onto a dark path I can't help but be proud of his accomplishments and what he has done in his life." The woman who has now confirmed herself as Genesis Mother says in a proud but saddening tone.

"Yes, even though as you said he's doing something difficult he will have a heavy, difficult but a proud future one he will not regret...though hes going to be giving those poor girls hell." The father says in a gruff voice that sounds alike Genesis voice but in a older tone with proudness expressing off him despite what his son is planning on doing.

The woman looks up to her companion and with a bright smile on her face. "Oh yes he will I just hope he doesn't kill any of the girls from his cruelty and ruthlessness." Genesis birth mother said with a happy smile on her face as if nothing bad was happening.

The father looked down at his sons mother as if he was in on the joke. "Nonesense we both know everything will work out spectacularly all we can do is wait it out but hope for the best for times could change quickly."

Nodding in agreement with her son's father in a depressed tone she expressed. "Well we have talked to our son gave him our aid for what it was worth now we just watch what happens as our beloved son takes the world by storm and beat our son's adoptive mothers and her friends. Honestly I don't think Setsuna could have done a better job at raising our boy." The mother said crossing her arms under her bust and nodding her head as if agreeing with herself.

Putting his arm on his lovers shoulder and holding her close to him. "I agree with you there now our time is up let us go." The father said in a positive tone.

With that said both ghosts disappeared and with Genesis none the wiser knowing about his time with his very loving birth parents.

-Line Break-

Date updated 10/16/2014

Words: 3909


End file.
